RoyWally Oneshots!
by RiderPhantomhive
Summary: Follow our favorite duo of super gingers as they travel through moments of joy, terror, brotherhood anger, and possibly even love! Rated T for Roy's mouth, possible refrences of *ahem* among other things. This is actually a companion series to my story "Because...I love you, Roy!" but you don't have to read it to understand this. Hope you enjoy
1. Conversation

**Conversation**

**Welcome to the first instalment of "RoyWally Oneshots!" Now, I know this is kind of short, and I apologize for it. All I ask for is for your support when I create the small stuff so I can be more even more confident when I post the big stuff! (Yes, you have more oneshots like "Because...I love you, Roy!" Coming your way!) **

**The ages will vary within each oneshot, and in this particular one, they'll be even more diverse! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; Dude. I don't own this. If I did Wally would still be alive and we'd get our third season! *sobs***

**So on with the story! (beforetheA/Nbecomeslongerthantheficitself...)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Smile<strong>**:**

"Smile Roy…"

"What?"

"You look so angry…Please smile…For me?"

"I'm…Not sure if I can...but…Is this good?"

"It's perfect!"

"Hey! Was that a camera!?"

"Yep~"

"You're dead."

"Love you too Roy!"

"Get back here!"

"HAHAHAHA! NEVER!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nightmare<strong>**:****  
><strong>

"Roy?"

"…"

"Why are you in my bed? Not that I'm complaining but…"

"…"

"Nightmare?"

"…"

"Get over here."

"She died…My fault…"

"Roy. Look over there. See her crib? She's alive. Lian is alive."

"Da…Da? Wa-we?"

"See Roy, she's still alive.."

"You're right...She's alive…Wait…She just said Dada!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bed<strong>**:**

"Go to bed."

"No."

"You've been up for days."

"Don't care. Paper due."

"Wallace Rudolph West!"

"DO YOU KNOW ADVANCED CHEMISTRY?"

"No..."

"I'll finish it up. Then I'll go to bed. I only have a little bit left…"

"Fine. I'm going to the store. If you're not done by the time I get back I'm personally dragging your ass to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>(later)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Zzzz….."<p>

"sigh"

"huh, R…Roy?"

"Damn…I don't even know what half of this shit says…"

"Told…You…"

"You nerd. Let's get to bed."

"M'kay"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Refusal<strong>**:**

"No! I will not cosplay him with you!"

"But Why? We could be the Weasley Twins!"

"I'm not risking it."

"Risk…What?"

"Have you read the seventh book?"

"No…"

"Go read it."

* * *

><p><strong>(four hours later)<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHY DOES HE HAVE TO DIE?!"<p>

"There. There…"

"FREEEEEEEED!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kiss<strong>**:**

"KISS KISS FALL IN-"

"Finish that lyric and your ass is on the couch."

"Killjoy."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maid<strong>**:**

"Is that Maid Marion costume?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, the matching costume is on the bed."

"I'm not doing it."

"Yes you will. That is, if you want these~"

"Are those Alfred's cookies?!"

"Yes."

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>CHALLENGE. Catch the refrences i've put in this!<strong>

**Review? **

**...I'm lonely over here...**


	2. Photograph

**Photograph**

**Wally: 15**

**Roy: 18**

* * *

><p>Roy had taken the picture without Wally even noticing, it was your average school photo, cheesy, posed, and horribly lighted…but it was of Wally.<p>

It was of _Wally_.

God, Roy was such a creep.

But…Roy didn't have a picture of Wally before, he had pictures of Kid…but never Wally.

He was smiling shyly, dressed in his usual white long sleeved shirt and unbuttoned blue over shirt. His hair had been combed, but it still stuck out, and his wide, innocent green eyes had caught the light of the flash and shone brightly.

God he was adorable.

No…Beautiful…

No.

Perfect.

From then on Roy kept the picture in his wallet, safe from all harm. If he couldn't tell Wally how he felt, he could at least have this picture…

Right?

"_Because…I love you, Roy!" _an image of those innocent eyes shining in admiration came to mind.

Right.

* * *

><p><strong>Roy you creeper~<strong>

**XD**

**Sorry its so short!**

**Review?**

**...Please, i'm lonely...**


	3. Emotions

**Emotion**

**The ages vary, in this particular drabble.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Happiness<strong>:

If you were to ask Wally what it meant to be happy, he'd probably say "As long as my loved ones are safe and with me, then I'd be happy!"

If you'd ask Robin. He'd say "The joy of flying through the air, knowing that you have somebody to catch you."

Artemis? "The satisfaction of doing something right the first time, or...Kicking an ass that really deserves to be kicked."

Kaldur. "Knowing that everything is at peace…"

Megan? "Just doing things I love with people that I love!"

And Conner? He'd shrug and say something like "Peace and quiet…Or walking Wolf…or…riding sphere?"

But if you'd ask Roy what happiness is, he'd simply point at Wally's smiling face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Loneliness<strong>**:**

Roy bit his lip as he watched the interaction between Wally and Artemis…His _replacement._

Seeing them so at peace, even while in an argument...Roy suddenly felt so empty…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Peace<strong>**:**

The air was warm, the sky was blue, the sun was shining, and Kid Flash laid at the base of a tall oak tree.

He stretched like a cat and yawned cutely, smiling as he watched some children play pirates.

'_heh, cute…'_

A leaf fluttered down from the tree and onto his nose, he quickly blew it off and it landed in Roy's hair. Kid had to bite back the desire to laugh, he couldn't risk waking Roy up!

There hasn't been a major criminal attack in over a week, so everything was just…slow…of course, being able to see Roy sleeping for the first time in three days?

Wally was most definitely not complaining.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Terror<span>****:**

"OH MY GOD WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE!?" a traumatized Wally West screamed

"Diana." was Roy's simple reply.

"You know...That actually makes a lot of- HOLY SHIT ROY. TREE!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Later)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know guys. I didn't sign up to be a cop to deal with this kind of stuff!" sighed an exasperated Dick Grayson.<p>

Roy simply looked away, and Wally cried in relief, the car ride from hell finally ending.

"Look, since i'm your friend, and this city is way too corrupt to even care about this incident, i'll let it pass...I just want to know...Weren't you two supposed to be in Central!? How'd you get all the way to Blüdhaven?!"

Wally nodded fearfully, his hands still over his heart. "I don't know myself..."

"Well...consider me whelmed."

"W- Wait! don't leave me alone with him! No! DON'T LET HIM DRIVE!" The car started. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Love<strong>**:**

As Wally snuggled closer to the archer in his sleep, Roy smiled softly…

'_he loves me…_

…

_Holy shit…he loves me.'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fear<strong>**:**

"Wally what are you doing?"

"Blowing things up with science~"

Roy's eyes widened as he took a few steps back.

"R….Right…You just…keep to that…I'm going to go pick up our pizzas."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Anger<strong>**:**

Seeing the speedster's broken body before him, Roy couldn't help but growl. The bastards that did this were _dead. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Despair<strong>**: **

"No…No! You can't be dead! DAMMIT! I WAS GOING TO PREPOSE! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME KID. DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"

"I…I'm sorry Roy….please…forgive me…"

"WALLY!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Joy<strong>**:**

"Oh god….My head…wait…I'm alive!?"

"You're awake!"

"Gah! Roy! Can't….Breathe!"

"I don't care."

"Wait…What was that about proposing?

"Shit…I wanted to keep that a surprise…"

"Hey, I never said no! Did I?"

"!"

"God Roy, yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

"Shit. I still need a ring."

"Just kiss me you idiot."

"I can do that."

* * *

><p><strong>I like drabbles and dialogue stories. They're a fun challenge~<strong>

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Lesbianmagari: Thank you! I'm happy that you liked how my dialogue chapter worked out! Also, I agree. Roy with Wally's school picture? That was too cute for me to resist writing! **_

_**Annie the anon! (hope you don't mind the nick name~): Oh thank you! I'm blushing! You're awesome for reviewing, and you're awesome for being you! Of course i'll continue soon!**_

_**Review?**_


	4. Bully

**Bully**

**Wally: 13**

**Roy: 16**

* * *

><p>Wally gasped, his eyes widened, his heart pounded, and his hands shook uncontrollably.<p>

He was scared, terrified even; just in front of him stood his own personal devil, William Grace. Will had been tormenting Wally ever since they've met. Wally didn't know why William was such an ass to him but-

Oh wait, he did.

Will was an idiot, Wally wasn't. Will was in sports, Wally failed at dodge ball…yeah…the cliché jock beats up the nerd scenario.

Wally was then unceremoniously pushed against the chain-link fence that surrounded his school; he snapped back to reality, just in time for William to start his usual insults.

"Oh, what's wrong _Wallace?_" William sneered as he spat out Wally's real name. "Cat got your tongue, baby?"

Wally looked to his side as thoughts clouded his eyes once again.

He could run.

He could.

He could run and be on the other side of the city before Will could even blink. Hell, he could grab a burger from that diner down the street, save a cat from a tree, and even help an elderly person across the road before Will could even register he was gone.

But...

_He_ couldn't, Kid Flash could do those things. Wally West? He couldn't do anything except shake in his sneakers, hoping that he doesn't accidently set them on fire again with his trembling.

(It's a story he'd rather not delve into, there's still a huge burn mark on the floor of the Batcave because of it.)

"N- No…" Wally mumbled.

"Oh? N- N-No?" The bully taunted, "Well, maybe you can finally give me an answer. You gonna do as I say and fail that test?"

Wally found a small bit of courage inside of him that was usually reserved only for Kid Flash.

"Maybe…" He began, "Maybe if you weren't so stupid you wouldn't have to try to make me fail." He smirked. "The operative word being '_try_'."

Will's jaw dropped as he made a noise of disbelief, his eyes then filled with rage as he raised his fist to strike the ginger. "You little brat!"

Wally visibly winced, and will smirked as he lowered his fist...and kicked him in the shin.

Wally bit back a fearful scream as he stumbled into the fence.

'_No, oh god no. if he hurts my leg I can't run. Oh my god no! No! No! If I can't run then I can't be KF and I can't go on patrol and I can't see Rob and I can't run over Roy's and hang out and-!'_

The bully saw Wally's panic and sneered. "Oh, so your legs then? You don't like when I touch your legs?" To further prove his point William lightly hit Wally's right leg with his fist and Wally began to tremble even more. The bully smirked "Well, if you don't want me touching your legs, all you've gotta do is listen. Ok?"

Wally nodded fearfully, he blinked back tears, and wrapped his arms around himself in a vain attempt to stop shaking.

"Heh, wimp." Will scoffed and began to turn to leave, but as soon as wally began to let his guard down the bully turned around and socked wally in the nose, causing a stream of blood to gush form it.

The speedster cried out in pain as he fell to the concrete. He clutched at his left ankle with tears in his eyes, he had taken a wrong step and twisted it.

'_oh god. Nononono. My leg! My ankle! I can't run. I can't run I can't- U…Uncle Barry I…I…I…'_

"God you're worthless." The bully sneered. "But you do understand now?" Will placed his foot on Wally's hurt ankle, Wally's eyes widened in fear. "You will fail the test." Will began to apply pressure to the ankle causing a panicked whimper to slip from speedster's lips. "Understand?"

Wally wanted to say no, but the pressure on his already hurt ankle, and the fear from not being able to run was too much. Wally couldn't help it. He burst into tears.

'_He's gonna break my ankle and I can't do anything about it and flash will hate me and I can't patrol and my parents will yell because medical treatment is expensive and I already cost them enough money and then they'll hate me even more then I'm sure they already do and oh god ohgodohgodohgodohgod'_

Before Will could say another thing a familiar voice broke through the air and Wally snapped back to reality.

"Hey! Just what the hell are you doing to my friend!?"

'_Roy…Roy! Oh god Roy! Wait, commotion? Somebody's with Roy? Cameras…The news? Oh, right…Roy's rich…Oh god I'm crying on the news!'_

William seemed to realize this as well and instantly backed off, relieving the pressure that was on Wally's ankle.

'_Oh thank god'_

The cameras began to focus more closely on them as a reporter began to speak. Wally tried his best to hide, not wanting to let the cameras see his tearstained face.

Roy growled, "I said…" He grabbed Will's shirt and glared. "What. Are. You. Doing. To. My. Friend?"

Wally whimpered, trying to get up, but the pain in his ankle kept him down. "Roy…You don't' have to…"

"Yes I do Wally. Now shut the- Just shush."

Wally laughed at that, Roy had always tried not to curse too badly around the speedster.

Roy's voice then got very low, to the point where Wally wasn't even sure what exactly he said...but judging from the puddle that just formed around the bully's feet...He didn't want to know.

Roy then released William's shirt and the bully ran away, knowing he'd have a better chance dealing with their overly strict principal than an infuriated Roy Harper

Roy then knelt in front of Wally, concern shone in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Roy's hand ghosted over the speedster's hurt ankle, wally flinched and pulled away.

"I…I'm fine…" Wally mumbled.

Roy frowned and took Wally's backpack.

"W-What?"

Roy slung it over his own back and then picked up the speedster, bridle style.

"R…Roy!" Wally's face soon matched the shade of his hair. "What are you?!"

"You're hurt." Roy said sternly, the media people cooed with adoration.

"O…Oh…"Wally blush grew. "Thank you…"

Roy gave the speedster a small smile; the cameras were long forgotten by the two redheads

"I'm so happy...You saved me, Roy!" Wally mumbled and yawned cutely, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Roy's neck

The paparazzi were thrown into a whispering frenzy wondering who exactly 'Wally' was.

"Roy…" Wally muttered, "Why all the people? You're picking me up from school…That's nothing newsworthy…"

"Ehh." Roy shrugged to the best of his ability. "Hell if I know. Let's just ditch before they decide to make up some scandal about us being a gay couple or something."

Wally felt a small pain in his chest at Roy's words, but he brushed it off.

"Okay…"

And then they ran

* * *

><p><strong>*cackles* <strong>

**The next day there was totally an article titled: "The Prince of Star's very own Princess is...a Prince!" or something stupid like that.**

**And Robin totally has the article triple backed up so he can totally use it as blackmail...orshippingmaterial...**

**And bats is slightly disappointed in Robin because you're supposed to _quadruple_ back things up.**

***shot***

**Review replies****:**

**lesbianmagari: Awww~ Thank you! ^^**

**Annie the Anon!: Thank you! I'm flattered! Here's your new chapter! ^^**

**Review?**


	5. Cookies

**Cookies**

**WARNING: Slightly feelsy.**

**Roy: 18**

**Wally: 15**

**Disclaimer: The site is called 'FanFiction' is it not?**

****The team is in play! I repeat! The team is in play!****

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Recognized: Speedy, B06."<strong>_

Roy had stormed into the cave, not even caring about the computer announcing him as Speedy. Curses fell from his lips as he clutched a tin of cookies tightly. How dare he do this!

Oliver had come to Roy, trying to apologize. That was really annoying just by itself, but the way he had tried to apologize? That pushed it over the edge.

He bought cookies.

He didn't even attempt to bake them.

He had bought them from a store.

Now, it might seem weird for Roy to be so pissed of all because of a box of cookies…

But Roy was allergic to cinnamon.

_And they were cinnamon cookies._

Had Oliver already forgotten such an important detail?

Even when _he _was the one to save Roy's life the first time he had ingested the deadly substance?

Classic Oliver Queen.

"Oh?" a feminine voice rang out. "Red Arrow? Hello! If I may ask…Why are you here?" It was Miss Martian, or who he assumed Miss Martian's civilian form to be. "Also…" the Martian began, "Are you alright? I'm getting waves of anger and distress from you…" She was honestly curious, if not a bit worried. She didn't mean any harm, only help.

But Roy had recoiled, his shoulders stiffened, and he quickly became defensive.

"Red Arrow?" Miss Martian, Megan? Asked "I _am _a telepath you know. You seem emotionally troubled, and…I remember Black Canary telling us that you should never bottle up your emotions. Because...it could affect your ability to fight."

"Heh…" Roy muttered. "Sounds like something she'd say…look, Megan was it?"

A nod from the Martian signaled his correctness.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to Wa- Kid."

"You need to talk to Wally?" She smiled, "Alright! I'll get him for you!"

The Martian closed her eyes and not a second later Roy heard the familiar sound of Wally's pounding feet filling the room.

Roy sighed in relief, he turned and braced his feet apart, his arms uncrossed as he crouched slightly. A perfect landing pad.

"Red Arrow?" Megan asked. "What are you-" She was interrupted by Wally's joyful shout of:

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Wally launched himself into the air, allowing himself to be caught by Roy's sturdy arms. Wally laughed gleefully as Roy had turned around, leaving Wally's lower body to swing in the air, dispelling the rest of his speed.

Megan giggled slightly at the speedster's antics, and Roy had felt a little better with Wally's arms around his neck, and his laugh echoing in his ears.

"I missed you, Roy~" the speedster smiled hugely and nuzzled his head into the base of Roy's neck…"Wait." Wally suddenly said. "You're tense. Stiff. Unhappy? Roy, what happened?"

"…"

"Oh god. What did he do _this _time?"

"He…Tried to apologize…" a sigh of resignation. "By giving me cookies."

"What's so bad about-"

"Cinnamon cookies."

"That bastard!"

"Wait." Megan inquired, "What's wrong with apologizing with cookies?"

"Nothing usually Megs" Wally stated. "But Roy here, he's allergic to cinnamon."

"Allergic?"

Roy sighed and threw the tin of cookies on the counter. Ironically, they were arrow shaped.

"Fire kills you correct?" Roy asked with a knowing tone.

"Yes?" The Martian answered, a tone of question in her voice.

"I'll make this simple then." Roy said. "What fire does to you, cinnamon does to me."

Megan gasped. "And somebody just gave you these!?"

"Not just somebody." Wally muttered, anger showing through his voice. "Green Arrow."

"But why would he-"

"Because he's a forgetful bastard who never even took the time to learn the simplest things about me, I doubt that he ever even cared."

"Roy!" Wally said sternly. "Forgetful bastard? Yes. But he does love you Roy!"

"HE JUST TOLD ME TO DROP DEAD!"

Megan backed up, her eyes widened as the emotional storm inside the Archer grew even stronger with every word he uttered.

"And I'm gonna kick his ass for that." Wally said, "But Roy, he does care…"

"Whatever."

Wally sighed and grabbed onto Roy's arm. "Come on. I know what will make you feel better…"

As Wally led Roy off, Megan could feel a small sense of happiness emanating from the Archer.

She sighed and looked over at the cookies silently thanking Wally, the Archer's distress affected her more than she had led on; but she still wondered, could there have been something more going on between the two of them?

Oh well, she had cookies to bake. Preferably, ones without cinnamon.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, what do you think?<strong>

**I feel kinda bad for Roy...Wuah...**

**And Megan totally ships them. **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**lesbianmagari: Yay~ Go Roy! ^^**

**Annie the Anon!: Aww~ I'm flattered!  
><strong>

**Review?**


	6. Moments

**~Moments~**

**Once again the ages vary! Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Oh, and I might as well say it now. I don't think I can post on Mondays and Thursdays. My schedule is really busy on those days...I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer; You realized if I owned this Roy would currently be pressing Wally against a wall and they'd totally be having a consensual make out session right now?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lessons<strong>

"You, Roy William Harper, the prince of Star city, don't know how to dance?" asked an amused Wally West.

"Oh shut it." An agitated Roy Harper snapped back.

"You know…Maybe I could teach you how to dance?"

"Oh really?"

"Yep!" Wally chimed "I had to learn how to dance in many different ways to help control my speed and balance!"

"You're not kidding…are you?"

Wally pulled out a pair of point shoes. "Nope! In fact, I have ballet practice at 3:00!"

"You dork."

"Oi! Do you want my help or not?"

"I'll take it!"

* * *

><p>Later, when Roy had managed to gracefully lead every single partner he had; Wally sat in a corner, a sad smile on his lips.<p>

_He_ had taught Roy this. _He_ had been the first one who the archer danced with. _He_ had been the one to get his toes stepped on, his hair pulled, his head hit; and the one to scold Roy when the 16–year-old archer refused to look into his eyes, the one who Roy had paid all of his attention too, apologizing with every misstep.

So, why couldn't it have been him _now_? Why couldn't _he_ share those now perfect dances with the young archer?

Why?

"Excuse me?" a black haired girl had asked. "Do you want to dance?"

Wally mentally cursed and put his mask back on, he was just glad the girl didn't know him well enough to actually tell that something was wrong with him.

"Sure!" Wally replied, a cheery smile on his face "I'd love too!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>The 'talk'<strong>

Roy thought he knew what fear was. He thought he had a pretty solid definition of fear…But as he sat across from the Flash, no, Barry Allen. He learned what true terror was.

"You won't hurt my kid." Barry had said with a murderous tint to his voice. "Understand?"

"I…I understand!"

"Then welcome to the family!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Trial and error<strong>

Roy had nearly died laughing as he saw Wally struggling to pull back the bowstring. It wasn't even an adult sized bow; it was a bow meant for a child.

"Gah! Roy how do you do this?!"

Roy had smirked and took the bow from the speedster's hands, he drew the string back with a single finger and laughed at the speedster's rueful face.

"Practice."

* * *

><p><strong>(later)<strong>

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

"WALLY!"

"SORRY!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cereal<strong>

"GAH! Why aren't there any marshmallows in my cereal?!" Wally cried out, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. Roy paled, pulling his bowl closer to him.

Wally raised his eyebrow and looked into the archer's bowl.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Every single marshmallow in the box had been placed into the Archer's cereal bowl.

"And you call _me _the dork."

Roy simply stuck his tongue out at the younger ginger and said; "Finders keepers."

"screw you."

"Maybe later."

Roy decided that the look on Wally's flushing face was totally worth having soggy cereal dumped all over his head.

* * *

><p><span><strong>New Years<strong>

It was 11:59 on the 31st of December, and Wally had fallen asleep against Roy.

Roy chuckled as the speedster snored lightly, "Weren't you the one to suggest staying up all night?" The clock hit 12 as a small jingle began to play, and Roy lightly pressed his lips to Wally's head. "You dork."

The speedster had snuggled closer into the archer's side, a content smile on his lips.

"Happy new year, Wally. I…I love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm really happy with how this turned out!<strong>

**REVIEW REPLIES****:**

**TheDCuniversechick: Ok! Here's your update!**

**Lesbianmagari: I agree...Poor Roy. Q^Q Go! Go and run to Wally!**

_**Annie, Are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay, Annie? **_**You haven't reviewed...You alright?**

**So, You know what to do! Just click that little box and...Review! ^^**

**I'm not kidding about the loneliness here...**

**(Q^Q)**


	7. Meaningless Words

**Meaningless Words**

**Welcome to yet another RoyWally drabble chapter! (shush you they're fun.) So, this time I had actually gotten the idea for this at school by going onto a site that generated random words. I clicked a button to generate 8 random words, and now i'm giving you 9 random stories!**

**The ages vary once again~**

**Disclaimer****; _Do I really have to say it?_ *Wally nods* _Sigh...I don't own Young Justice or DC Comics._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elastic<strong>

Roy smiled as he felt the familiar elasticity of his bowstring pulling at the muscles of his arm.

He wouldn't have traded his bow for the world.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aspirin<strong>

Wally has screamed into his pillow, drawing Roy's concern.

It had been a _very _bad day at the office and the speedster swore that he had the worst headache in the world.

Roy bit his lip; it really did sucked that the speedster couldn't take aspirin.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Poison<span>**

Wally was the most deadly type of poison. His kindness was contagious and he could make anyone do anything with just a single smile.

Needless to day, Roy was not immune.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scorpion<strong>

"Red! Look out!"

Wally had screamed and pushed the archer out of the way, right as the scorpion stung the speedster instead.

"KID!" Roy had shouted. He stabbed the creature with an arrow, and pulling the shivering speedster away.

"Roy….Dun worry…" Wally's eyes fluttered and his voice wavered. "I'll….Be alright…" and then he passed out.

"Oh god, Kid!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bubbles<strong>

Wally had giggled as Roy snoozed in his lap. The bubbly champagne they had been sipping had apparently been a little too strong for the archer

Wally sighed, he sometimes wished that he could get drunk and sleep his troubles away as well…however, his metabolism was too strong.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bubbles (2)<strong>

Roy had made a noise of disbelief as he and Wally had walked into their shared living room. Dick had bought a bubble machine and while they were gone he had set it up in their apartment.

However, Wally wasn't angry. In fact, he was elated!

He shrieked in joy and ran into the bubbles, dragging the archer along with him.

Roy knew he would have a hell of a mess to cleanup afterwards, but for now…

For now they would dance.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Violin<strong>

Unbeknownst to his teammates, Wally was actually very musically inclined. He could play the: Trumpet, guitar, piano, flute, banjo, saxophone, harpsichord, drums, bass, and many, _many _other instruments.

His absolute favorite though, that had to be the violin; and as the speedster danced across the stage playing the beautiful instrument, Roy couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cabbage<strong>

Wally groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. The Flashes were currently in a team with the Arrows to take down some random overpowered villain. Unfortunately for Wally, it was also deadly accurate.

"Kid!" somebody had shouted and ran to him. All wally saw was a red blur though, Flash? No…it was too slow…that means it had to be…

"S…Speedy?" Wally groaned, his entire body was sore and a horrid smell took over his senses.

"Oh god, Kid…Your head!"

"Spee- What are you…"Wally's head fell back as he tried not to choke on that horrible smell.

"FLASH!" Speedy had shouted. "HE CAN'T MOVE! I THINK HE HAS A CONCUSSION!"

Wally groaned again as a sonic boom rang through the air, the monster screamed as the Flash ripped it apart, revealing it to be merely a robot.

"Kid!" The Flash has said, kneeling down in front of him, with oil staining his gloves.

"Is…Is he alright?" asked Speedy, concern taking over his features.

Flash nodded, "He'll be okay, but I'm taking him home."

Flash then picked up the fallen Kid and ran before Roy could say anything.

"W- Wait!" the archer cried out, far too late to be heard. Then softly said, "Take me with you…"

Green arrow smiled and clasped a hand on the younger Archer's shoulders.

"He'll be fine Speedy! Takes more than a hit to hurt a Flash!"

Roy scowled.

"Come on~" Oliver said. "Let's get out of here before the owner of this cabbage cart comes to kill us!"

"MY CABBAGES!"

"SHIT! RUN SPEEDY! RUN!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Spider<strong>

"WALLY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Roy had screamed as saw the monster currently in a small cage.

"Oh! Her name is Arachne!"

"HER?! As in FEMALE!?" Gah! No! She can have babies then!"

"Yeah! She's so cool!"

"NO IT ISN'T."

"You don't like spiders Roy?" an evil smile had formed on the speedster's lips.

"No! They're evil!" Roy's eyes widened as Wally picked up the cage and began to stalk towards Roy. "GET THAT THING THE HELL AWAY FROM ME."

"But Roy~"

"WALLY I SWEAR TO GOD- AHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this installment of RoyWally Oneshots! (at this point I should name RoyWally Drabbles <em>but I don't care just what you think, as long as its about me!<em>...shit. my FOB fangirl is showing...again.)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Annie the Anon!: Oh my god that's so sweet of you! Sorry for worrying so much, but you're an anon...I have no method of contacting you if you go missing. Q^Q I dun want to lose my new friend!**

**TheDCuniversechick****: Aww~ Thanks! It was really fun to write as well~ WHOO!**

_**Hey! You know if you review i'll reply and your name will be plastered at the bottom of my story! Come on! Its free publicity! **_

_**So...**_

_**Review? **_


	8. Dress

**Dress**

**So, i'm thinking of taking a short break from this story so I can get more chapters written so I can be more at ease whenever I need to post...or maybe I should have a specific day of the week in which I should post?**

**I don't know...But you guys could tell me what I could do!**

**Wally; 15**

**Robin; 13**

**Roy; 18**

* * *

><p>Robin's shades fell low on this nose as he walked into Wally's room. The speedster sat in the middle of the floor, gazing into a mirror. A white sundress had hung loosely on his runner's build, a pair of sloppily tied ribbon sandals sat on his feet, smudges of red were near his lips, and a cheap wig was clenched between his hands.<p>

"R- Robin!?" Wally gasped, his eyes wide and his face flushing "W- What are you doing?!

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?!" The bird shot back

Wally sighed and looked away, revealing a shimmer of poorly applied blush. "Just…Just close the door Pixie Boots. I'll…Explain."

The door closed.

"It's about Roy…Isn't it?"

Wally's eyes went wide and his face must have looked horrible because in the next second Robin was right next to him, hands on his shoulders. "H- How'd you…" Wally stuttered.

"Hey, I'm a Bat. Remember? It's okay Wally. I'm not going to judge."

"He…" Wally mumbled. "He likes girls…I'm sure of it. He's always staring at them…Their hair, their boobs, their faces, their hands, the way they can rock either a dress or jeans…They're perfect…I mean. No wonder he's looking!" Wally sighed and pulled the wig to his chest. "I- I thought that maybe…Maybe if_ I_ looked like _that_…Then maybe _he_ would look at me like that too…"

"Oh…" Robin breathed. "So you took this stuff and…"

"Yeah…" The speedster's eyes watered, tears threatening to ruin the questionable makeup job. "I know…Its stupid…I'm stupid." Wally bit his lip, he would _not _cry.

"YOU'RE NOT STUPID." Robin shouted, surprising the ginger "In fact, I'll help you!" He couldn't let his best friend down like this! Right now, Wally needed Robin- No. Wally needed Dick. Wally had always been there for Dick. They were like brothers! Wally had helped Dick out with his problems a million times and now…now it was time for Dick to return the favor.

"You…Will?" Asked Wally. His eyes were wide, his voice unsure, but the small smile that had found its way onto his lips? That was all that mattered. Wally _smiled_.

"Y- Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>(Later)<br>**

* * *

><p>"And let me just finish braiding your wig and you'll be done…" muttered Robin, the wig was actually a lot better than what he originally thought still, Kid could have done better.<p>

"Are you sure this is actually going to work?" a dry laugh came from Wally, " I mean, _me? _As a _girl? _Really, it's a stupid idea…you don't have to do this…"

"Hey." Robin said "I _wanted _to do this. Plus, at the moment I'm having trouble remembering that you're actually a dude. I mean, seriously, _wow._"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Wally smiled hugely and laughed. "My god, Dick. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well then, why wait?" Robin had taken the swivel chair Wally had sat in and spun it around. "VOLLIA!"

The speedster gasped.

"Oh my god…" He blinked and touched his cheek. Robin had gotten some makeup from his utility belt and used blush to make the Wally's face seem softer than it actually was, eyeliner to make his emerald eyes pop and lipstick to give the speedster's lips a perfect shade of red.

His wig had framed his face and tied in two short braids, the white sundress had been shortened and paired with Wally's usual blue over shirt, and his sandals had been discarded for converse of the same shade of blue.

"I- I'm beautiful…"

Robin smirked. "Told ya! You're so feeling the aster right now, aren't you?"

"I- I am...How'd you learn how to do this anyway?"

Robin sighed, "Unfortunately for me, and luckily for you, cross-dressing is _very _necessary for undercover work."

"Oh my god. You? In a skirt?!"

"I could wear it better than you!"

"Yeah right! I'm fabulous!"

Silence fell over the two as they shared an evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>(later)<strong>

* * *

><p>Roy raised his eyebrow as he walked into the cave, it was like he'd walked into some messed up parallel universe.<p>

Every male on the team was now a girl and every female on the team was now male.

However, Roy had to admit…

Wally looked damn good in a miniskirt.

"Roy?" The speedster asked, "Why is your nose bleeding?"

"N- No reason!"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE. God. I had to write this chapter like 3 times. Why can't I write a draft on the computer dammit! I need to write the rough draft down on paper or else i'll completely screw things up...*sob* My handwriting sucks though, I can't even read it half the time!<strong>

***le sigh***

**But yeah, Roy was totally checking Wally out and Robin and Wally had totally made the other team members cross-dress with them.**

**XDD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEW<strong>** REPLIES:**

**TheDCuniversechick****: *chuckles* Too much? Ehh, I don't care. I love me a dorky Roy Harper~**

**Annie the Anon!: Aww~ thank you! And that's a huge relief!...I just have a question though...What the heck is a handball and why does it need practicing?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Since I asked a question at the top could I have everyone who favoritedfollowed the story to review? I really do need a proper answer!**_

_**~Come on please~**_

_**I'll even write a request!**_

_**OH GOD SEND ME REQUESTS! I'VE BEEN IN WRITERS BLOCK AND THIS IS WHY I'M PANICKING IN THE FIRST PLACE. **_

_**IF I GET SOME REQUESTS FOR ROYWALLY THEN MAYBE I COULD BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE WITHOUT FEAR OF HAVING TO LEAVE THE STORY!**_

_**(I'll write anything within reason!) **_

_**(I mean, **__**I'm not gonna write something against my values...or porn...i'm 16...no.)**_

_**SO,**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**REVIEW!**_

**\/\/\/\/**


	9. Breakdown

**Breakdown**

**First off; i'm American. I didn't feel like posting anything yesterday, I didn't even feel like getting on FFN...I mean with it being 9/11 and all...**

**Second, My bottom A/N is literally half of this chapter's words so...i'm just gonna put the review replies up top this time.**

**AstrisDreams****; *VIOLENTLY FLAILS AROUND* THAT'S TOO CUTE. I'm gonna do it. ouo**

**Lesbianmagari****; Thank you. Oh my god what you did isn't in the review but I cannot say THANK YOU enough.**

**Annie the Anon!; Okay? But the thingy about them meeting? Its perf.**

**(and i'm gonna say it now. Wally _really _needs to get makeup lessons.)**

**Wally: 15**

**Roy: 17-18ish**

* * *

><p>"Wally." Roy said bluntly. "Why the hell are you wearing makeup?"<p>

Wally paled, his eyes widened, his fists clenched at the fabric of his pants, and he refused to look into the archer's eyes.

"Wally?" Roy asked "Whats…Wrong?"

"Y-You've got to be kidding me!" Wally stuttered, "I'm not wearing makeup!"

"Bull. Shit." Roy deadpanned as he pinched the speedster's right cheek, effectively removing a glob of poorly applied concealer.

"Roooy!" Wally whined, "Not cool!" the speedster's hands covered his newly freckled face.

"Why were you trying to hide your freckles Wally?"

"…"

"Wally…"

"Yes?"

"You know I care for you right?"

"Yes…"

"So tell me, why the makeup?"

"Its stupid…Really!"

"you know I could never call you stupid….Idiot, Yes. But never stupid." **(1)**

"..."

"Wally..."

Wally's bottom lip slipped under his teeth."I- I was tired of being made fun of…" Wally admitted in a small voice, tears threatening to spill from his eyes and Roy felt a sudden need to protect the younger ginger.

"Wall-"

"Roy." Wally interrupted "I'm tired of the ridicule…I'm tired of the bullies. I'm tired of the stuck up girls. I'm tired of the people who feel as if its their duty to degrade me…"

Wally paused for a moment and the tears finally fell.

"I- I'm tired of Artemis' sarcasm! I'm tired of Robin's jokes, even if doesn't mean to hurt me! I'm tired of being an annoyance to Conner! I'm tired of being nothing more than a stupid flirt to Megan! I'm tired of Kaldur sighing whenever I suggest something because he knows that its gonna end badly!"

Wally began to sob as he stumbled over the next words.

"I'm tired of being 'Mister Brightside!' I'm tired of being the moral support! I'm tired of being nothing more than a stupid clown!

The speedster's tears fell at a faster pace and he curled into himself and continued in an even smaller voice.

"I want to be able to cry…I want to break down without anyone saying that i'm 'out of character'..."

"Wally…" Roy mumbled and placed a hand on the speedster's shoulder.

"I'M TIRED OF BEING ME!" Wally had finally snapped and clung to the older redhead as sobs wracked his slender frame.

"Hey…hey." Roy began to stroke the younger ginger's hair, in a vain attempt to soothe him. "Look at me alright? You're alright…Its okay…" The archer felt a pang of guilt in his chest as the speedster finally broke down how had he not realized this? Wasn't he supposed to be a good big brother? One of Wally's closest friends? Dammit!

"R-Roy…" broken sobs left the speedster "I…I thought…" a gasp "I thought if I could change how I looked…" what was left of the concealer began to mix with the speedster's salty tears as the rest of his freckles were revealed. "I thought…If I looked different, if my freckles were gone…I thought I could be different…I thought that I could change…That I could free myself from the ridicule…"

Roy then wrapped his arms around Wally in a loving hug and began to speak again. "Oh god kid…Why didn't you tell me this before? You're not stupid for feeling this way. Honestly; I think you're so, _so _brave…You're _so strong_…How long have you been keeping this to yourself?"

Roy began to rub soothing circles on Wally's back, and ran his hand through the speedster's hair at a more calming pace.

"shh…shh…" Roy mumbled into the speedster's hair. "Is gonna be alright, ok? I've got you now…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I…I can't stop crying! I..I can't stop!"

"It's alright; you can cry Wally…I won't judge…" Roy mumbled into the speedster's hair. "I love you, ok? Just let it all out…"

And Wally did.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Alright, now you may be raising an eyebrow as to why i'm saying Roy would never call Wally stupid, but he would call him an idiot. Just think about it though.<strong>

**I've always considered the term "Idiot" to be a different thing that the term "Stupid".**

**Idiot is something you laugh at. **

**for example: Your best friend accidently does something dumb, but its completely harmless so everyone is laughing, so you'd be like "You idiot!" but meaning "You dork!"**

**Or you use it in worry because somebody you cared about got hurt in a stupid manner. So you're like "You idiot! I was worried about you! How could you do that!?"**

**But stupid?**

**Stupid is another thing entirely. Calling somebody stupid insults their intelligence, its an insult, and how could anything good come out of those words? Stupid isn't playful. It isn't filled with concern. Its actually saying that you aren't intelligent, and that you're slow in the head.**

**Call me an idiot all you want, I know i'm an idiot. I'm klutzy, I'm forgetful, i'm a total ditz. I know.**

**But if you call me stupid...I will kick your ass. Because...Nobody messes with my intelligence. Especially when most of the people who call me stupid have to ask ME what words mean.**

**Seriously. I've had my ELEVENTH GRADE CLASSMATES WHO ARE IN AP ENGLISH 3 WITH ME. Ask me for the meanings of "Redundant," "Platonic," "Rhetorical," "anecdote" and many other words that should have been obvious to them!**

**_(If anything, if i take too long on a comeback for an insult I can just say "Oh, I know exactly what I want to say! I'm just trying to word it in a way you'd actually understand it." I swear to god it is so satisfying to see the look on their faces. *evil cackles*)_**

**_(whoops, this might have become like a small journal entry? heh...heh...*dead*)_**

**_So, you know what to do~ _**

**_Please..._**

**_Review!_**

**_Please...i'm lonely._**


	10. The Only Exception

**The Only Exception**

**Wally; 16**

**Roy; 18**

* * *

><p>Wally curled into himself; he bit his lip and looked away. Roy had been in the same bed as him; actually, Roy was hugging the speedster in his sleep.<p>

_(Later, Wally had laughed at that. Who knew the loner bad boy was such a huge softie? Well, Wally did…but.. Not the point.)_

Roy's arms felt warm, and hearing his slow, but steady heart rate took away most of his stress. But still, Wally felt cold…unsure.

'_He loves me?' _

Wally had always been wary of love. He'd never really trusted it, and after countless nights of listening to his parents fight, even though they managed to fix whatever was wrong...It had scarred Wally, it scared him to where he promised never to speak of love, if it didn't really exist.

Sure, he always told his friends and family that he loved them, but that love was _platonic. _But this? This scene right here with Roy's nose nuzzling into his hair and his arms wrapped protectively around him as he softly snored.

Oh god this was romantic.

Roy loved him.

Roy really did love him…

And Wally loved him too…he did.

So, maybe... Maybe it was time to make an exception.

_The only exception._

* * *

><p><strong>How am I supposed to do Review Replies when nobody reviewed? Q^Q<strong>

**~Rp~**


	11. Replacement?

**Replacement?**

**Wally****: 16**

**Roy****: 18**

**Robin****: 13**

**Artemis****: 15-16ish**

**Disclaimer; I actually don't own this idea. It was something suggested by the AMAZING AstrisDreams! (Sadly I don't own the show either...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Artemis froze. All color drained from her face and her jaw dropped.<p>

Was that?

No.

It couldn't be…

But, it was.

Kid Idiot and Red Arrow…were kissing.

And this wasn't just an accidental fanfiction 'whoops! I tripped and now we're kissing!' kiss. This…kiss was _special. _

Their lips were parted, their tongues danced, they held each other in a full embrace, gasping, whining, sighing…_loving. _

'_What?'_

Then, the archer had picked up the gasping speedster, not even breaking the kiss as he sat him down on the counter. Wally had smiled into the kiss, his hands playing with the archer's hair. He laughed softly.

Roy pulled away, a small smile on his lips. "Something on your mind?" He kissed the Speedster's forehead.

"Not really…I'm just happy~" Wally's smile grew and he kissed the archer's cheek.

Roy laughed softly, cupping Wally's face in his palms. "Yeah…me too." Red arrow was smiling, _smiling. _Not a smirk, a _smile. _"Hey…I've got to go…But promise me this, Wally. Don't die on me…" Roy's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Okay?"

"Okay…" Wally said softly. "I promise, but the same goes for you!"

"Of course." Mumbled the archer as he leaned in for one more kiss. "Love you…"

"Love ya too, Roy~"

Artemis stumbled backwards until she was free of the room. Her heart was pounding and her hands were pressed to her chest trying to steady her quickened pulse.

The image of Wally leaning into his touch, the happy sighs that left his lips, his smiles and that bubbly laugh that made their lips part. It all made sense now.

_This_ was why Wally hated her so much.

Wally hated Artemis so much because…_Because_ _he loved Roy._

She began to run.

'_Oh god. Oh my god. Oh my freaking god.' _

She couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't_ believe it, but the image was seared into her brain. She couldn't forget it, no matter how much she wanted too. The reason why Wally had been so aggressive towards her, the reason he had been so judgmental, the reason that he thought she was only a cheap replacement…It was...It was because she was!

To Wally, She WAS a replacement!

Because to Wally, Roy was _his _archer...

Wally's heart belonged to Green Arrow's former sidekick. Kid Flash belonged to Red Arrow, and by the looks of it…it went both ways.

But wait- JUST HOW OLD WAS ROY? AND ISN'T WALLY LIKE 16!?

Did Flash know? Did Green Arrow and Black Canary know? Did Batman know?! Is this even legal?

_(No, she's honestly curious here; is this legal? She did come from criminals after all.)_

Also…Why?

Why was her stomach so upset? Why was her heart pounding? Why was she so upset about this? This shouldn't matter to her!

So why-

Her thoughts were cut off as a bat-a-rang embedded itself into the cave wall; scratching Artemis' right cheek and snapping her back to reality.

"What the hell was that for?!" She snarled at the bird the 'rang' obviously came from. **(1)**

"To get you traught. That's what."

"I _am _traught."

"Doubt it." Robin snapped back. He sighed. "Look. I know you saw them. I know you're freaked out. Trust me, It freaked me out a little too at first, but Artemis. They're _happy. _They're so, _so _happy."

Artemis swallowed hard as Robin continued.

"Look. You can trust me on this Artemis. This is like the happiest I've ever seen Roy, and Wally? Wally hasn't had one of his panic attacks in over three months and-"

"Panic attack?" Artemis inquired **(2)**

"Oh shi-" Robin cut himself before he could finish the curse. "Don't tell anyone I said that, okay? I'm not supposed to know."

Artemis bit her bottom lip, ignoring the unfamiliar pain in her chest. _'And dammit what is it!?' _

"And you...promise that...they're alright together?" Asked Artemis, still unsure as to why she was so worried about the two.

"I promise…"

* * *

><p><strong>1.) I'm so punny~<strong>

**2.) I just have this headcanon that when Wally was younger he would get these horrible panic attacks, and when he got his powers they seemed to get better…except when he's under _extremely_ high levels of stress. **

**(Like he probably had one after Failsafe when he was alone and he had to cry into Barry's chest because _god that must have been so horrible, and god i'm a horrible person._)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEW REPLIES:<strong>

_**Annie the Anon!****; Its alright! I'm just happy that you like the story! I can't post tomorrow but i'll try to get something in on Tuesday, ok?**_

_**Blue-Eyes****; Awww! That's so sweet~ I'm literally just squeeling at the moment. Of course i'll keep writing!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>OKAY PEOPLE. <strong>_

_**I HAVE 6 PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED MY STORY. 5 PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED IT. AND 2 ANONS REVIEWING IT. **_

_**So, lets try to get past two reviews per chapter? I'm hoping for 8 but I know that probably won't happen...so...4 reviews? You guys have till Tuesday! **_

**Review?**


	12. Family

**Family**

**Wally****; 21**

**Roy****; 24**

* * *

><p>"She's…You're kid?" Wally had asked with wide eyes. "With…<em>Cheshire<em>?"

Roy looked away, shame shone in his eyes. During a mission Cheshire had managed to drug and kidnap him; however, Roy had no idea just exactly what she actually did with him…Until now that is…

"I swear to god I didn't know! She drugged me!" Roy had exclaimed, "I didn't even know I actually did it with her! Much less get her pregnant!"

"Oi!" Wally had snapped "You will not talk about the s-e-x around our baby!"

"Sorry…" the archer winced, "Wait? Did you just say…our?"

"Yes." Wally had smiled at Lian's sleeping face "I love her! She's so perfect!"

"You're not…angry?"

"Oh hell yes I'm angry, and your butt is totally on the couch tonight."

"I figured…"

"But Roy," Wally had said sternly, "She drugged you. She did…" another glance down at Lian's sleeping face. "The…uh…do with you. You weren't even aware! This is _not_ your fault. Now, get that look of shame off your face and come with me to buy stuff for our baby girl! I won't let her grow up thinking you're sorry that she was ever born!"

"A- Alright…"

* * *

><p>Later, when they had contacted the league and gotten everything they needed, Roy had sat on the couch, nursing Lian with a bottle…<p>

He still couldn't help but feel guilty as to _how _she was brought into the world, but…He could never regret it…

Because with the look in the speedster's eyes, Roy had realized that…

T_hey, _Roy and Wally…They finally had a child to call their own…

They were now a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww~ That was cute wasn't it? Well, this was actually on the back burner for a while...I mean I had most of it written, I just wasn't gonna post it for a little while longer but, <span>Lesbianmagari<span> had wanted more Lian! *cough*andsodidI*cough***

**I hope you like the chapter Les! (and hope you don't mind the nickname...)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEW REPLIES:<strong>

**AstrisDreams; I'm glad that you liked it! And i'm working on it! **

**And, that idea is more of an AU, but I do have a _few _AU's planned so it could possibly appear in another story? Remember, this story lies within the canon universe of "Because...I love you, Roy!" (But you could see it in here...maybe?)**

**Its currently in progress in my notebook! (My list of requests is like over a page...*dies*) So, wait just a little longer okay?**

**RoyLovesWally; *BLUSH* R-Really? My drabbles make you _that _happy? Yay~**

**Lesbianmagari****; Oh...I really update _that _fast? I thought I was taking a while...I guess I just have no life...*dead* But oh my god thank you for the triple review! That's like the best thing ever!**

**Leigh AnnMelody (Chapter 1.)****; I know who you are. ouo...and I didn't expect you to actually read it...o-o...But yes! that was the OHSHC theme! **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! We managed to hit 4 reviews! So, how about a challenge? 6 reviews this time!<strong>

**Please?**

**Review?**


	13. Guilt

**Guilt**

**Roy****; 18**

**Wally****; 15**

**A combination continuation of my One-shot: '****Cookies'**** and an idea suggested by the lovely: '****AstrisDreams'!**

**Disclaimer; Sadly, I don't own Young Justice...**

* * *

><p>Roy slammed against the wall and sunk to his knees, his right wrist painfully enclosed within his left hand. His eyes were wide, his breath was shallow, and his heart pounded in his ears.<p>

He had hit Wally.

_**He had hit Wally.**_

Sweet, innocent, playful, _loving_ Wally had been struck down by angry, destructive, careless, _hateful _Roy.

So as Roy clutched at his arm, he remembered just exactly what had led up to these events; and of course, it all started with Oliver Queen.

* * *

><p>Roy ran into the cave, curses fell from his lips like water from a faucet. His eyes were wide and his heart pounded in his head.<p>

He couldn't believe that he actually-

But he did…

'_Oh my god…'_

Oliver had once again appeared in Roy's apartment. Apparently he had realized just exactly what he did by giving Roy those cinnamon cookies. _(They were actually snicker doodles but does it really matter?)_

Oliver had fallen to his knees and clung to Roy's hand as he apologized over and over and _over _again; and filled with an emotion he didn't recognize, (_no it wasn't forgiveness dammit!, and it wasn't fear either!...It wasn't!)_ Roy had promptly slapped the elder archer across the face and ran.

He didn't care where exactly he went, just as long as it was away, but for some reason he found himself running to the cave…running to, _Wally._

'_I HIT HIM...I…I hit Ollie…'_

Roy then stopped himself in mid step. If he hit Oliver…Who's to say that anyone else won't get hurt? In that moment of overwhelming emotion Roy had hurt the person that he still viewed like a father…If he couldn't control himself _then_? How would he control himself _now_?

Roy turned around, his hands shaking, he needed to get out of here…he needed to run…he needed to run!

But it was too late; Roy could already hear that familiar sound of Wally's running. He could already hear the joyful shout of his name. He already felt himself bracing for impact.

'_Oh no. Oh no no no, NO! This isn't right! I need to get out of here! I don't want to- I don't want to hurt him!'_

But the universe obviously wasn't listening to him that day because, Wally jumped, Roy caught, they swung together and that familiar, gleeful laugh filled his ears.

"Roy! You're here!" He felt a smile on the base of his neck. Roy stiffened, his mind blanked, he felt his breath catch in his throat. The reply was instantaneous.

"Roy? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Wally asked, concern shone in his eyes.

Roy's heart stopped. His breath hitched. His vision went white and the next thing he knew, Wally was looking up at him from the floor, tears in his eyes and a look of disbelief on his face.

Roy felt a dull pain in his wrist. Wally held his chest, pain shining in his eyes.

Did- Did he?

Oh my god. He did…

He did!

_HE HIT WALLY._

And on that note, Roy ran. He ran inside the Zeta tubes and ran.

* * *

><p><em>Wait- Where am I?<em>

_Rain?_

_Salty air?_

_A smell of smoke…decay?_

_The coldness of steel? **(1)**_

Roy didn't know, but he still ran. He ran until his lungs burned, until his muscles ached and until he became blinded by his own tears; then Roy slammed against the wall and sunk to his knees, his right wrist painfully enclosed within his left hand. His eyes were wide, his breath was shallow, and his heart pounded in his ears.

He had hit Wally.

**_He had hit Wally._**

Sweet, innocent, playful, loving Wally had been struck down by angry, destructive, careless, _hateful_ Roy.

And he could never forgive himself for that.

Tears began to spill over as he curled into himself. Overwhelming feeling of guilt and emptiness consumed the archer's mind. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He couldn't…_live. _

He couldn't live with himself because of what he did.

He knew that he'd never be able to forgive himself…and he knew that Wally would never forgive him…

_I hit him. I hit him_

_I. Hit. Wally._

A particularly cold gust of wind made Roy shiver, but…wait…that wasn't your normal wind…That was…_Tailwind_.

Roy's head snapped up and his eyes widened. It wasn't in shock, Roy knew that _he'd _come after him. It wasn't in fear, Roy _deserved _whatever he was going to do…It was more like, recognition, or maybe even resignation.

"I thought I told you not to hurt my Kid." Flash had seethed, practically radiating anger. Roy closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever punishment the Flash wanted to inflict; but in a shocking turn of events the particularly overprotective superhero had wrapped the shivering archer in a hug. Roy tried to pull away, but there was nothing stronger than an emotional Flash. Not even a Super.

"W-Why?" Roy had choked out, salty tears rolling down his unmasked face.

"Because," the speedster said "you're family now;" A sigh, "and Wally told me what happened…and right when I was about to leave, Oliver burst in, asking if we've seen you…"

Roy stiffened. His fists clenched. He focused on a decaying poster hidden in the shadows.

"Hey, cheer up alright?" Barry had stepped back, holding Roy's shoulders and forcing the archer to look into his eyes. "If anything, when I heard the story for myself" He paused before whispering the rest playfully "…I think he deserved a lot more than the slap you gave him." Roy's eyebrow arched in amusement as Barry continued. "And honestly, I think Canary's gonna give it to him."

A dry laugh had left the archer's lips. "You…think?"

"Yeah…I really do. And if she doesn't;" the murderous glint was back "I'm gonna do it."

A small smile had found its way onto the Archer's lips as he muttered. "Thanks…"

"Hey, anything for family right?" Barry had then wiped away one of Roy's tears; making him aware that they were actually there. Needless to say, the archer made quick work of dispelling the rest of them.

"I'm…Family?"

"Well, you're dating my Kid!"

'_No, Roy! Dammit! You won't cry again!'_

"So why don't you come with me Roy? Wally's really worried about you…"

"Will he-"

"Oh, I kicked Oliver out of the mountain. You don't have to worry about seeing him until you want to." A ruffle of his hair, "And trust me when I say that the _entire_ league is in on this."

"Alright…" Roy swallowed. "I'll come with you…"

"Great!" Said the speedster, "Oh, but you're still dead for making my kid cry."

"I don't mind…I deserve it."

"Great! Then we'll run back?"

"What?! No! I- AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Challenge time!<strong>

**What city did Roy run to? If you get the right answer, then you can review and guess! if you're correct, you'll be mentioned in the next chapter!**

**We can work out a RoyWally plot together! I'll be fair though; I'll give you a hint:**

**"When there's trouble, you know who to call!"**

**Now, Which city did Roy run to? Hurry up so you can prompt! I'll write anything!**

**(Unless its porn or against my values...i'm 16...Ew. No.)**

**If nobody can get it, then i'll extend the deadline and add in another hint!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>REVIEW REPLIES<span>:  
><strong>

**TheDCuniversechick****; Aww~ That's so sweet! (He really does, does he?) and oh my god that's too cute! ^^ I'll see what I can do!**

* * *

><p><strong>*sighs* <strong>

**I give you guys a challenge and this happens? **

**Come on guys...Q^Q...**

**Maybe this new challenge will give you some more inspiration? My next post will be on Friday!...(I think) **

**Review?**


	14. Your Guardian Angel

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Roy; 24**

**Wally; 21**

* * *

><p>The way Roy proposed was not the way he intended to.<p>

Originally he had wanted to guide Wally into the clearing right outside of Mount Justice. He'd set the speedster down on one of the logs surrounding the campfire, and he'd take out a guitar and play _their_ song.

The song that they had shared their first dance as a couple with.

_because the lyrics are true, whenever Roy saw Wally smile...He wanted to cry. If he lacked the control that he had, tears would stream down Roy's face._

_And even though the world was cold, and even though it broke through his soul; Roy knew that deep inside of him; that he could be the one rise up and protect Wally._

_Because...he would never let him fall._

_From bullies to alien invasions, they've been through it all._

_Roy would stand with Wally through it all, even though its sure to send him to heaven._

As Roy played his guitar; Wally would gasp and press his hands to his chest, the wind would blow around them and the speedster's hair would be lifted away from his eyes and happy tears would leave them...

Then when the song was done and Roy had asked the question, the speedster's smile would grow even bigger and Roy would have heard a _'Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Roy!' _echoing in his ears as Wally held him close…

Unfortunately; the universe rarely sided with Roy, and the archer had ended up proposing over the speedster's dying body. He cringed as he remembered the conversation that the two exchanged.

* * *

><p><em>"No...No! You can't die! DAMMIT! I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME KID! DON'T YOU DARE DIE."<em>

_"I...I'm sorry Roy, Please...for...forgive me..."_

_"WALLY!"_

* * *

><p>But still, the look of contentment on the sleeping face next to him?<p>

Roy was the farthest thing from angelic, even though; he couldn't have be happier to be chosen as Wally's Guardian Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>So, nobody managed to get the challenge on their first try...*sighs* Alright! i'll give you a third hint! <strong>

**1.) **

_'Wait- Where am I?'_  
><em>'Rain?'<em>  
><em>'Salty air?'<em>  
><em>'A smell of smoke...Decay?'<em>  
><em>'The coldness of steel?'<em>

**2.) "When there's trouble, you know who to call!"**

**3.)_ITS NOT JUMP CITY!_**

**Alright! Now, lets do this!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEW REPLIES!<strong>

**AstrisDreams****; **

_**0.) Sorry! it isn't Jump!**_

_**1.) That would be adorable.**_

_**2.) It could be written tho. don't lose all hope~ *le winks***_

_**3.) Tbh, while I absolutely love the idea of Robin being a troll; I feel as if he ships RoyWally...but...I'll think on it!**_

/

**Anna Greed; _Sorry! It isn't Jump City! Wait, who's your sister?_**

/

**Guest (chapter 10)****;**_** Aww~ Thank you! I don't think anyone actually caught that...Good job! **_

/

**lesbianmagari****; **

**1.) I know right? I had to literally walk away from my computer for a few days because I was overwhelmed by cuteness!**

**2.) Aww~ Thanks! I was honestly really nervous about it...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shit. I think the AN is longer than the actual fic...**

**Uhh...**

**Review?**


	15. Smile (Part one)

**Smile (part one)**

**Roy:**** 13**

**Wally:**** 10**

**This is based off of _lesbianmagari's _Idea of Wally discovering just how happy Oliver was that he was dating Roy! (so freaking cute.) and While I was writing it it kinda turned into an entire story instead of a drabble! *squeals* So there _WILL _be more of this! Its only a part one!  
><span>**

* * *

><p>Oliver had stood in his Green Arrow gear. His partner, Speedy…<em>Roy<em>, stood next to him.

It had been about six months since Roy had been found.

It had been six months since Roy had clung to him, crying, screaming, and _begging _for Oliver to be real.

It had been six months since Roy had proclaimed in the middle of his breakdown that he would _not _stop being Speedy. That he would _not _give up just because he was captured. That if he gave up now..._they_ would win.

But….Its also been six months since Roy has smiled.

Hopefully this would fix that.

Today, Oliver was going to introduce Roy to the Flash. His young protégé had begun to ask (demand) Oliver to let him meet other superheroes, and remembering what the Flash had said about getting a kid of his own?

Well, it was obvious, wasn't it?

Oliver glanced down at his partner. Roy shifted and tugged at his bowstring, he was obviously nervous; but as Oliver watched the younger archer, he could tell. Roy was ready.

"You ready?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes." Speedy said, his voice holding the authority of a solider.

"You know…" Green Arrow started "Flash has himself a kid too!"

The younger archer's eyebrow arched in curiosity. "He…does?"

Noting the interest Speedy had apparently taken, Oliver had put in a little more emotion into the next seven words. "Hey! Maybe you guys can be friends!"

Roy looked away, and an unreadable expression crossed his face.

"Maybe…" Roy whispered, he then shook his head. "Whatever. Look, when are they supposed to get here anyway?"

The a gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew the younger archer back. He held back a scream as a man who had most definitely _not _been there before appeared.

Green Arrow laughed, his hood falling back. Speedy stiffened and wiped the look of surprise off of his face.

"Speedy." Oliver said. "This is the Flash!" he gestured to the man in red, then to Roy as he said: "Flash, this is my partner, Speedy!"

The Flash stuck out his hand for Speedy to take.

Roy took the hand.

Flash smiled. "You've got a firm grip there!" He then kneeled down to Speedy's height and looked into the Archer's eyes. "You mean business, don't you?"

Roy nodded. "I do."

Flash smiled again and got back up to turn to Green Arrow. Roy risked a look behind the scarlet speedster.

Nobody was there.

His shoulder's sagged, Oliver apparently noticed the lack of speedster as well.

"Hey, so where's that kid of yours?"

The Flash smiled, a look of pride shone in his eyes. "There were these boys who were messing with this girl. I wanted to go to make them stop, but Kid begged me to let him do it instead! I'm so proud of him!" his smile grew bigger. "Oh! It sounds like it's taken care of! He's coming right now!"

Roy bit his lip, he gripped his bow tighter. What would this kid be like? How did he act to be able to make the Flash so proud? Was he tall? How old was he!? What did he even look like?!

All of these questions raced through the archer's mind as he prepared himself to meet the Flash's partner. _He wouldn't call himself a sidekick so why would he call this kid a sidekick!?_

But then, the weirdest thing happened:

Another gust of wind blew by, and a shout of panic was heard. The Flash leaned down trying to catch something, and Oliver jumped out of the way.

Then, something hit his chest; Roy stumbled and instinctively wrapped his arms around whatever- _whoever_ it was. He began to spin, attempting to keep his balance; but it failed and he fell to the ground, with a face full of bright red...hair?

"Owwww…." The thing on top of him groaned. "That wasn't my best stop…"

Roy spit hair out of his mouth. "You think?" He asked sarcastically.

Whoever was on top of him stiffened and shot up so that he straddled the archer's legs, his bright green eyes were wide and cheeks burned red. He wore a yellow and red spandex suit with an inverted version of the Flash's lightning bolt on his chest. He had a pair of red goggles strapped to his forehead and the most apologetic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry!" He said. "I should probably introduce myself…" Then in a voice that obviously had the inspiration of James Bond behind it; "I'm Flash...Kid Flash!"

Roy then sighed and did something he hasn't done in months. He _laughed. _He threw his head back and laughed.

"N-Nice to meet you Kid." Roy said between his laughter. "I'm Speedy." He finally was able to control his laughter, and replace it with a smirk. "So, do you wanna get off of me now?"

"S- Sorry!"

* * *

><p>Later, when Roy was out of earshot, Oliver had grasped the Scarlet Speedster's shoulders said with all seriousness. "Look, I have no idea who that kid is. But he's welcome anytime…"<p>

Oliver shook his head, fighting back tears.

"Flash." Oliver said. His voice shaking "That….That was the first time…Your kid…He's something special." He swallowed and said with more authority. "Barry. That was the first time I've seen Roy smile in _months._"

"Oh…" Barry breathed, his eyes were wide. "You mean he hasn't smiled since-"

"Yes." Oliver interrupted. "Look Barry, that kid- Whoever he is! He's something special…Please! He can come over anytime!" Oliver mumbled "He was able to make Roy smile again...All I've ever wanted was for Roy to be happy…That kid…_Your_ kid…made him happy again."

"Alright Oliver. I promise, they can meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes part one! So, how do you think the story should continue?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*le sigh* Still. Nobody got it. I honestly don't' think I should give the prize away because nobody managed to get it on their first try...<strong>

**I'll give you guys one more chance and then if nobody can get it...i'll _think_ about letting the second person get it. (Sorry! But...I've been thinking about this for a while...don't get angry at me okay?)**

**Hints:**

**1.) 'Wait- Where am I?**  
><strong>Rain?<strong>  
><strong>Salty air?<strong>  
><strong>A smell of smoke...Decay?<strong>  
><strong>The coldness of Steel?'<strong>

**2.) "When there's trouble, you know who to call!"**

**3.)****IT'S NOT JUMP CITY.**

**4.) Speedy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>REVIEW REPLIES:<span>**

**AstrisDreams; **

**1.) That you did! (don'thatemeQ^Q)**

**2.) Okay...That gives me ideas. **

**3.) I literally get my inspiration from anywhere! You could be reminded by a moment in a movie, a prompt you read on tumblr, fanart, Song Lyrics (The Only Exception, Your Guardian Angel, and Lullaby (by the spill canvas) are like my ultimate RoyWally songs) Or even random words!**

/

**Guest****; Sorry sweetie! But that's not it. Why would he even run to Artemis' apartment in the first place?**

/

**Anna Greed****; You knwo that doesn't really help...Is your sister like Annie the Anon or something? **

/

_(That reminds me, Where are you Annie? Q^Q)_

/

**RoyLovesWally****; "!" That's so sweet! Thank you! You rock too!**

/

**Lesbianmagari; It was kinda bittersweet wasn't it? I'm glad you liked it though! Also, I hope you like this as well! The second part will come as soon as I can write it! (Tbh it would have been all together but its getting really late...*dead*)**

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD 5 REVIEWS!? YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BEST READERS EVER!<strong>

***HUGS YOU FOREVER***

**Review?**


	16. Smile (Part two)

**Smile (Part two)**

**Roy****; 18**

**Wally****; 16**

**Part two of the "Smile" story arc suggested by the lovely, lesbianmagari! (I think theres gonna be one more of these, then i'll get to work on, TheDCuniversechick's Idea!)**

**BECAUSE SHE/HE'S THE ONE WHO WON THE COMPETITION. THIS WONDERFUL PERSON MANAGED TO GUESS WHICH CITY THAT ROY RAN TO ON THEIR FIRST TRY! IT WAS "STEEL CITY."**

**Disclaimer because I've been forgetting to do these****; I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. *sobs***

* * *

><p>"There's something you three need to see." Said Batman as Dinah, Oliver, and Barry zetaed into the cave.<p>

Oliver cast a smirk in Dinah's direction. "Again?"

Dinah punched his arm.

Oliver winced. "Ow!"

Batman sighed, obviously annoyed. Sensing this, Barry asked; "So what do you have to show us, Bats?"

The dark night got straight to the point as he brought up a video. He began to speak again "While updating the system's security I found some footage that might concern your attention."

"Stalking people again, Bats? You know that isn't health-" Oliver was shut up by the batglare

"Just play it." Dinah commanded.

**The video started playing and on the screen Red Arrow and Kid Flash were sitting at the counter in their civies.**

**"This is nice~" Wally lazily said. "You should come by more often Roy!"**

**"You know I can't." Roy Replied. **

**"But Whyyyy?" Wally Whined.**

**Roy gave him a deadpan look as he said; ****"One, I'm not part of the team. ****Two, I'm currently trying my best _not_ to run into Oliver thank you very much, a****nd three; cameras…cameras everywhere. For all I know the Batman could be watching us right now!" He shuddered. "Stalker."**

Dinah smirked.

Oliver frowned.

Barry cracked up.

"**Eh, like I care?" Wally asked as he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. "I'm just hoping that Uncle Barry doesn't find about **_**'us'**_** anytime soon…I mean, he'd probably kill you!"**

**Roy shuddered. "Which is exactly why we shouldn't do this here…"**

"**I'll take my chances." Wally had stood on tiptoe, nose to nose with the archer. "I don't get to see you all that often! I have to make it count when I can!" **

Oliver took a step away from a furiously vibrating Barry.

"**Fine." Roy sighed, "But if this gets me killed, I'm blaming you."**

"**I'm fine with that~"**

**And then they kissed, and it wasn't a fast kiss…no…This was gentle, cautious, sweet….**_**loving**_**.**

Dinah's eyes widened. "What…?" She breathed

Oliver's jaw went slack. "I…"

Barry's eyes widened. He began to shout. "JUST WHO THE HELL DOES THAT GUY THINK HE IS?! HE'S TAINTING MY KID. _HE'S TAINTING MY KID_ WITH HIS NASTY ARCHERNESS AND I'M GONNA KILL HIM."

Batman grabbed Barry's arm before the speedster could go off on a murderous rampage. "Barry. This is why they didn't want to tell you. Stand. Down." He ordered.

Barry scowled. "Fine." He spat with venom. But this better not lead to anything other than a kiss!

Oliver, for Roy's sake, hoped the same.

**Roy cradled the back of the speedster's head. The archer's fingers tangled in his hair. Wally gasped as the kiss grew deeper. Their tongues began to intertwine as Roy's hands massaged the back of Wally's head.**

Barry fumed.

**Roy broke the kiss, sensing that Wally stopped responding. "Are…Are you alright? You're tense…"**

**Wally sighed. "It's stupid, I was just thinking about something."**

"**You're not stupid." Roy said. "And what you think is very important to me." The archer sighed as he cupped Wally's face in between his palms. "Please…Tell me what's wrong?"**

Barry stopped fuming, he still didn't like the fact that they were dating; however, he stopped completely disapproving it.

Oliver went quiet; he had nearly forgotten just how much his former protégé had taken after Black Canary. Dinah beamed in pride as she saw just how much care and caution Roy showed to the speedster.

**Wally sighed, bringing back the attention of the three mentors. "I…Roy…Can I just ask…**_**Why**_**?"**

"**What do you mean why?"**

"**You know I mean, Roy. Just…Why me? I'm nothing special, Roy so…why do you love **_**me**_**?"**

**Roy went silent. A look of shock overtook his features. He bit his lip, and his voice cracked as he said these next words. "**_**Because Wally, y- you saved my life**_**." **

**Wally's eyes widened. "What?"**

"**Exactly." Roy's eyes hardened as he gripped the speedster's shoulders. "You're funny, you're beautiful, you're powerful, and you're smarter than anyone I've ever met! To be honest I think you could stand your ground in an intelligence competition against the god dammed Batman!"**

Batman raised an eyebrow from under his cowl.

"Well, it is true!" Barry quipped; approving more and more of the angsty archer his kid had fallen in love with, with each and every word he spoke.

**A small huff of laughter left the younger ginger's mouth "Really?"**

"**Really…But that isn't why I love you Wally."**

**Wally tilted his head to the side, his eyes unsure. "What did you mean when you said; I saved your life?"**

**Roy sighed. "You…Know what happened to me correct? Before we met, back when I first…started"**

**Wally's eyes widened. "Something…happened? What happened!? Roy, are you alright!?"**

"**You don't…" Roy sighed "This…will be _fun_."**

"**Roy?"**

"**Wally…When I first started the hero gig, I was kidnapped by; well…I don't know, for three months."**

**Wally gasped "What?!"**

Oliver winced, remembering the fear he had felt during that time. Dinah placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Batman's eyes narrowed, as Barry's widened.

"**I don't like talking about it…But I never was the same afterwards…" a bitter laugh. "I used to be quite the optimist, Wally." He sighed. "Until I was taken by whoever those monsters were…" **

**A look of worry settled itself between Roy's eyebrows "The thing is…what they did to me? I can't ever forget it…but you? Wally, when you crashed into me on the day we met; that was the first time I had smiled..._laughed_ in over six months…"**

**Wally's eyes filled with sorry tears. "Roy…"**

**The archer wiped them away as he continued. "…I can never forget what happened…but you helped heal me…" their foreheads touched as Roy whispered "Wally. I don't love you because of the things you can do. I love you because you're **_**you**_**."**

**another sigh "and I don't just love you, Wally…**_**I'm in love with you.**_**" **

The superheroes watching, even _Batman, _suddenly felt incredibly guilty for intruding on this private moment.

**Roy pressed his lips against Wally's in a chaste kiss. "Kid…Wally…**_**You're the reason I that I can still smile." **_**Another kiss, "So don't you dare think that you're not special…because you mean the world and more to me. Oh Wally, **_**you are everything to me**_**." Roy pulled away, tears shining in his eyes. "**_**So **__**don't you ever forget that**_**…okay?"**

"**O- Okay…"**

Barry bit his lip... "You know, I don't think that we should confront them just yet..."

The rest of the people in the room couldn't do anything other than agree.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was so choppy! (It was actually really hard to write this chapter...*dead*) But i'm about to have to go to bed and I can't post on Monday so...meh. Have this for two days! I'll fix any mistakes when I can!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEW REPLIES:<strong>

**AstrisDreams; There's an anon like that? Ehh, I guess I wouldn't mind if he hit me. I mean a review is a review! (Unless they're character bashing. Then i'd rip their head off.) No! don't feel guilty! If you pay closer attention you can see your ideas being incorporated all the time! I love them! **

**(and I actually do have some jealous Roy, troll Robin and clueless Wally in progress. ouo)**

/

**TheDCuniversechick; WHOO! YOU WON! (and I _love _the idea you sent me!)  
><strong>

/

**lesbianmagari; Yay~ I'm glad you liked how I wrote that! (Hey, I kinda do have to try to make Oliver seem like less of an ass after what he did.) And I think everyone but Wally thinks that Wally is special...XD**

/

**Anna Greed; O...kay?**

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for supporting me and my story! GAAAAH. I'M SO HAPPY.<strong>

**Review?**


	17. Smile (Part Three)

**Smile (Part Three)**

**Wally****; 16**

**Roy; 18**

**Sadly, this is the concluding part to the 'Smile' arc...Q^Q**

**Disclaimer; I don't own YJ...but I do own a baseball bat to kill Cartoon Network with!**

* * *

><p>It was an unusually slow day in the mountain. All major criminals were locked up. No secret organizations were plotting anything…Nothing.<p>

Zilch.

Nada.

Nothing going on at all.

Wally sighed as he chewed his lip. Roy stood beside him, equally nervous. They had finally decided to come out to the team…Then, the league…To their _family_…

Just…how would they take this?

_How would they react?_

Roy sighed and gave Wally's hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's gonna be alright…" He said, attempting to calm himself down as well. Since Wally had been panicking so much, it was now Roy's duty to make sure the speedster didn't worry himself to death.

Wally sighed and looked away. Roy frowned and cupped Wally's chin and made the speedster look into his worried eyes. "Wally…Even if they don't approve. I would never leave you...alright?" Roy then lowered his voice as he kissed the speedster's temple "I love you."

"I love you too…"

"So, what should we be worried about? I mean, the worst we'll probably get is a death threat or two from your uncle." then he muttered. "And I already get those all the time…"

"What about the others?" Wally asked. "Batman says that you should never date in between team members!"

"Am I on your team?"

"No…"

"Then I don't think Bats can disapprove _too_ much…right?"

Wally sighed and squeezed Roy's hand for support. "Right…"

* * *

><p>"Wait…You're….<em>together<em>?" Conner asked; a confused look on his face. "As in…a couple?"

Roy's eyes narrowed. "Yes." He answered in a low tone; taking a protective stance in front of Wally.

Robin shrugged. "Dudes. I already knew. I've _been _knowing!"

"You…did?" Wally blushed and then stuttered out "W- Well you're a bat!"

"Well, I'm not the only one who knew." Robin said, causing Wally to further redden and Roy to stiffen.

"What?!"

"Well, you weren't exactly that good at keeping it a secret." Said Artemis. "I mean, I walked in on you two sucking face…and if Roy here didn't have to leave then; I'm pretty sure you would have been sucking something other than his lip's, Wally."

By this time, Wally was so violently flushing that even the god dammed Batman wouldn't have known that the speedster's freckles existed. "W-We…I would not!"

"_Riiiight_." Artemis smirked as Megan spoke up.

"I actually knew as well, Wally…" The Martian looked away, a look of shame on her face. "I'm sorry! I really am! Even though I can turn off my ability to hear thoughts…I can still feel emotions…" she blushed and looked sheepishly into the Archer's eyes. "And he had some _really _strong emotions for you, Wally…"

Now it was Roy's turn to blush. He turned his head, not wanting anyone to see.

Kaldur simply said. "You two are some of the only people I completely and fully trust. I consider you two as close friends. It would be a shame if I wasn't able to tell if _something_ went on between them."

"So y- you're basically saying is that we suck at keeping secrets?" sighed Wally.

"Yes." Everyone, minus Conner, replied.

"And the older heroes will probably have the same reaction as you?" Asked Roy.

"Most likely." Robin Replied. "I mean, if _I _know, Batman must know; and if Batman knows…he probably told Flash, GA, and, BC too!"

"Oh he did." Said Oliver as he entered the room in all of his green glory.

Roy stiffened; his eyes narrowed and quickly became defensive.

"I mean, it's not like we have any problem with it." Dinah said as she went to Oliver's side. "Love _is_ love and you two have shown that you do truly love each other…"

"But!" A cold voice filled the room, making Roy shudder involuntarily. Wally paled as he realized just who exactly it came from. "You're still getting _the_ _talk_ from me, _Roy_." The Flash had a murderous glint in his eyes and Roy swallowed nervously.

"_Understand_?" Flash asked.

"Understood!"

As Flash led Roy out of the room; Green Arrow had gestured towards Wally. "Hey, could you come with us?" He asked, and then smiled at Wally's worried face. "Don't worry; we don't have any death threats for you!"

"Alright…" The speedster said as he was led into the room where they had been counseled after the 'Failsafe exercise'.

Oliver sat down on one of the chairs, motioning for Wally to sit across from him. Dinah had sat in a third chair which had been added recently.

Oliver sighed and looked at Wally with a kind expression. "Honestly; you have no idea just how happy I am with you two being together…"

Wally's head snapped up. His eyes were wide. "_What_?"

Dinah smiled, "Roy has always been like a son to us…" she sighed. "You know what happened to him…You know what he's been through…"

Wally looked away; a look of sadness took over his expression. "I do…"

"Well," Oliver said. "When Roy first got back he was…withdrawn, to say the least. It was like he had forgotten how to smile…to laugh…to be happy…to be a child…"

Dinah continued. "He had thrown himself into his training; I tried to stop him, but he refused. He said that he _had _to do this. He said if he gave up all because of a simple kidnapping…then what kind of hero would he be? But Wally, he was hurting himself. You have no idea of just how much pain he put himself in."

Wally frowned.

Oliver placed a hand on the speedster's shoulders. "This is how he acted…until he met _you_, Wally." Oliver smiled wistfully. "After he had met you, he had realized that he had been hurting himself and the others around him."

"After that; he began to treat his body like a temple." Said Dinah.

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Oliver. "Without you…who knows what Roy would have done to himself…Wally, _You're the reason that Roy smiles_…and we couldn't be happier with your being with him."

Dinah smiled softly. "Wally, Roy _loves _you…So…promise that you won't hurt him…alright?" By now the speedster was in silent tears. He worked his jaw, attempting to speak; however, he couldn't get anything louder than a whisper out.

"I….I promise…"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry its so choppy! I have to go to bed in like 13 minutes so I can't do much...*dead*<strong>

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**AND THIS CONCLUDES THE 'SMILE' ARC! Q^Q**_

_**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT LESBIANMAGARI!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEW REPLIES<strong>

**Guest****; As much as I would love to pretend that was what happened...Clone Roy is canon in the "Because...I love you, Roy!" Universe...*dead* oH MY GOD. YOU REALLY LIKED IT THAT MUCH? *dead*yAY~**

/

**AsterisDreams****; Oh...so you we're the guest? ... Feel free to forget to mark your name anytime! XD! Ooh! Sounds interesting! I can't wait to read it! **

/

**lesbianmagari****; YOU CAUGHT THE REFERENCE. I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WOULD CATCH IT. (I love overprotective Barry too. So cute!) Honestly, I fear for anyone who has to face the mother hen to end all mother hens without Batman to calm him down...o.o (Yay! I was actually kinda skeptical on those!)**

/

**ClickClack****; Aww! Thanks~ **

/

**TheDCuniversechick****; Why _wouldn't _I like it?! Its perfect! (omg really? *blushes* I'm so happy!) and to be honest...I kinda did face palm...a lot...and sadly, this is the last chapter of Smile...But I hope you liked it!) NOW I CAN GET STARTED ON YOURS. WHOO.**

/

**YJ FTW****; My god. Your review cracked me up so freaking much. And I will make more! (How'd you know I love troll Rob!?) and I promise i'll update soon! So, review again...okay? **

* * *

><p><strong>6 REVIEWS?! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. YOU'RE THE BEST READERS EVER! <strong>

**(and feel free to double review again Asteris~ XD)**

**Review?**


	18. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

**Description - All Wally wanted was to be 16. Then, maybe…maybe, he'd have a chance with Roy.**

**THIS IDEA WAS FOR TheDCuniversechick WHO ACTUALLY WON MY COMPETITION A FEW CHAPTERS BACK! (sorry it's complete trash. *dead*)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own YJ.**

**(IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM. PLEASE READ.)**

* * *

><p>Wally sighed as he leaned against the wall. It was November 1st. Roy's 16th birthday. Roy hadn't wanted a big celebration. But Oliver had insisted.<p>

The elder archer had said: "Roy! This is your sweet 16! You should celebrate; this is a serious milestone for you! I won't hear anything saying otherwise!" Or…something like that…At least, according to Roy as he had handed Wally the invitation with this weird look on his face.

_Regret? No...It couldn't be._

So, as Roy sat at a table, a huge stack of presents to his right and girl in a rather...revealing outfit hanging off his left…Wally bit his lip. He looked away. He sighed. This wasn't right. It wasn't right for him to think like this. The girl was probably a friend from school and he had absolutely no right to question her taste in fashion, but…He just felt this anger...This anger that she was causing...why was he so angry at her?

Was it…_No_…But it had to be...

Wally wasn't angry at the girl because of what she was doing…He was angry at her _because…she was doing what he wanted to do..._

_She was with Roy…He wasn't._

_That's why Wally was so angry…_

Wally's eyes widened as the drink slipped from his hand. It smashed against the floor and everyone's heads turned to him. Roy had a look of shock on his face and was over by the speedster's side in a very impressive amount of time.

"Wally? Are you alright? You're paler than usual…"

Wally bit his lip. He looked away_…What?_

He knows that he's told Roy that he loved him before, He knows that he loves Roy…But…that was like a familiar love…right?

So…Why is his heart breaking right now?

Why was he out of breath as Roy held him by the shoulders with that concerned look in his eyes?

Why could he hear his heart pounding in his ears…

Why…

Why did he feel that Roy was farther than ever from him…

"Wally?"

Finally recognizing that Roy had been speaking Wally laughed and blushed. "Whoops! Clumsy me! Don't worry about me, I'm fine!"

Roy raised an eyebrow but never got a chance to answer as Wally brushed him off with a flustered "I'm fine Roy don't worry I'm alright! You go party! No- No! Everything's fine! I promise!"

Roy looked at him with unsure eyes; he reached out to place his hand on the speedster's cheek. However, it was quickly snatched away by the blonde girl.

"He said he's fine Roy~ Let's go party…alright?" Her voice was scratchy and grating...

Wally had decided that he didn't like her.

As the girl dragged Roy away, Wally sighed and began to pick up the shards of broken glass as the party resumed. He let out a small gasp as a piece had pierced his skin. A fat drop of blood had slipped from behind the cut and slid down his thumb and onto his hand.

The speedster sighed. He had no right to think so lowly of this girl…even if she was dressed _way _too maturely for her age…and that her hair was probably- most definitely dyed blonde.

NO.

The speedster bit his lip and dumped the broken glass into a trashcan…Roy liked girls…And wasn't Wally supposed to like them too?

So why…Why did he feel this pain in his chest? Why didn't he feel attracted to the girl... Seriously! Her breasts were practically popping out of her shirt!

A dry chuckle came from over where Roy stood. The blonde girl had made him laugh...All Wally wanted was for Roy to be happy...So...So...

WHY DID HIS HEART HURT SO MUCH?!

Wally cringed, he bit his lip. At the moment, it felt like the elder ginger had been slipping farther and farther away from him... But that made no sense! They had never been _close_ to begin with...They had never been_ together_, like Roy and the blonde had probably been...

Even if they had...

Roy was now sixteen. Wally was thirteen…

Three years and eleven days. That's how far apart they were…and that gap would never stop growing.

Wally decided that he hated Roy's birthday.

Wally decided that he hated his own as well...

Making sure that nobody was looking; He ran; just missing the longing look the archer had sent his way.

_Sixteen...He's sixteen...Why can't I be sixteen too?_

* * *

><p><strong>First off. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. THIS IDEA WAS SERIOUSLY KICKING MY BUTT.<strong>

**Second; I'm fully aware this isn't Roy's YJ birthday...but...I don't know exactly _when _his birthday is...So I consulted a list from 1976 for Roy and used Wally's YJ birthday!**

**(Here's the list.) **

**aqua . gjovaag cal / calendar _ 1976 . html**

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEW REPLIES<strong>

**AstrisDreams; **

**1.) Hey! I'm not judging here~ **

**2.) Thanks! **

**3.) Dude. Timezones. It was 10:00 at night when I posted the last chapter. I'm 16. **

**4.) Aww! thanks!**

/

**shiru mokeru; Aww! that's so sweet!...and YES. YES. ALL OF MY YES. THAT IDEA THOUGH. AMAZING. *DEAD***

/

**lesbianmagari; I know right? They're worse than Megan and Conner...*dead* Actually, if you go a few chapters back to my...I believe it was the emotion drabbles, you actually see a bit of what Barry said to Roy! (I love connecting things together and making refrences. XD) and thanks!**

/

**YJ FTW; I'm glad you like my story! Also...yeah...probably a lot of people dislike a trolling Rob...*le sigh* SO HERE'S YOUR NEXT UPDATE. AND GET OVER HERE. I'M TAKING THAT HUG. *GLOMPS***

_/_

**Belphy****; I'm so glad you like my story that much! (Oh god now i'm going mushy due to your review!) Also, for the idea...I love it...But i'm not sure where that would fit into the "Because I love you, Roy" universe...but...think about this...A new _villain_. A new _male _villain has got it bad for Kid Flash...(Lets face it. He's jailbait.) and constantly flirts with him, much to Roy's annoyance. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>EEEK. 5 REVIEWS?! YOU GUY'S ARE AMAZING! <strong>_

_**...**_

_**Can I ask for that wonderful gift again, even though I was an ass with the posting time?**_

**Review? **


	19. Kisses

**Kisses**

**The ages vary in this as always~**

**Disclaimer; I don't own YJ**

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

><p><span><strong>First<strong>

Their first kiss was tentative and unsure.

It was a dedication to years and years of fear and dedication slipping away.

Wally had straddled Roy's legs and placed his hands on his shoulders. Their lips had barely touched, but they had both still realized.

That thing…The thing they say about fireworks?

…

It was 100% true.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Accident<strong>

Wally had sat on a counter as Roy stood in front of him. Roy had been roped into stirring a bowl of cookie dough for Megan as she went to find her apron.

(Apparently the horrendous pink frilly apron had been the first Item of earthen clothing the Martian had received...needless to say, she never cooked without it.)

Wally laughed and leaned closer to the blushing _shut up he was so not blushing_ Archer.

Roy cocked his eyebrow. "Something on your mind?" he said with a bit of humor.

"Nothing much~" Wally smiled and wiped a bit of flour off of the archer's cheek. "You just have something on your face!"

Roy sighed and poked the speedster's cheek with the wooden spoon.

"Eww! Rooooy!" Wally whined.

Roy tilted his head back and laughed. "My god. You dork!" the archer exclaimed as he leaned in to get the dough off of the speedster's cheek.

Well, that's what he was going to do, but then Megan had returned from wherever she went. She had exclaimed "Hey guys! I found my apron!"

However; she tripped over Wolf, and the apron flew into the air. Apparently, she was the type of cook who kept their cookbook in their apron, because the next thing Roy knew was that there was a sharp pressure in the back of his skull that had roughly shoved his head foreward.

"Mmph!" Wally had gasped as Roy's lips had slammed against his own

Megan gasped. The emotional state of being inside Roy had essentially exploded and Megan had been forced to take a few steps back.

Just then, Roy and Wally had realized exactly happened and they jerked back; their faces were red and their breath came out in short gasps.

They tried to play it off as something accidental...but it was too late...Megan already knew...

They were in love.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eskimo <strong>

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

Roy had woken up to the sound of incessant beeping. A sharp pain echoed in his skull.

_Oh god...Just what the hell happened?_

Wait...Roy had been on a mission had he? He had been spying on both Sportsmaster and Cheshire..._Right_?

But Cheshire had spotted him and Sportsmaster had followed her gaze. Needless to say, he had been forced to engage.

_But why was his head pounding so much? Oh...right..._

There had been bombs.

Roy opened his eyes wincing at the bright lights and he turned his head to see...Wally?

The speedster had obviously been there a while, he had placed his hands in Roy's own, and Wally, probably despite his best efforts, had fallen asleep in his arms. His hair tickled the archer's wrist.

Roy smiled and reached over with his free hand, softly cupping Wally's sleeping face. The reaction was immediate. Wally's head shot up and his eyes went wide.

"R- Roy?" He whispered. "You're...alright?"

"I've got the worst headache of all time, but other than that...yeah..."

"I'm so happy..." Wally had stood up and leaned over the archer, their noses touched as they stared into each other's eyes.

Roy sighed. He would always recognize the look Wally held in his eyes. "You're coming over tonight aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm on the couch?"

"No. You're condemned to bed rest."

_sigh_

"Can I at least have a kiss?"

"I just gave you one~"

Roy sighed. _Damn. Thwarted by an Eskimo kiss_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Spiderman<strong>

Roy hung upside down from a bar; he had been improving his leg strength as he did upside down crunches, acrobatics and who knows what else. The archer sighed, beads of sweat trickling down his face and dripping from his hair.

He closed his eyes.

Just how long has he been at this?

Suddenly, a small pressure on his lips had caused Roy's eyes to fly open.

Wally pulled back, a cheeky smile on his lips.

"Come on, Spiderman~" Wally winked. "Dinner's done!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fear<strong>

Slow.

Steady.

Tears streaming down both of their faces.

This kiss was a kiss at the end of the world, and they both knew it.

They both knew just how little chance there was that they'd both survive.

"Just stay safe alright?" Roy had begged

"Yeah…You too."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Joy<strong>

Fast.

Inconsistent.

Tears streamed down both their faces.

They had both managed to survive.

* * *

><p><span><strong>IMPORTANT AN IMPORTANT A/N IMPORTANT A/N**

**So I managed to completely screw my computer over a few weeks back and its finally affecting my Fanfiction and internet. **

**I can hardly work with it anymore. **

**I need to get it fixed and get it protected.**

**This might be the last time I post in a long while. **

**Don't worry though! I try to post whenever I can and I refuse to give up on this story! But...I have to give up on this computer...**

**I'M SO SORRY TO EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN READING THIS STORY. I REFUSE TO LET IT DIE. SO DON'T GIVE UP ON IT, ALRIGHT? **

**But my computer is essentially dead now so...This might be the last time I update in a while...**

**I'll just go to the review replies...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEW REPLIES:<strong>

**Belphy;**** Really? You're the best! (Omg. I so want to write it now.)**

**\**

**YJFTW; Don't worry! I do that all the time~ I guess that's true~ I'll try to update as soon as possible, but with my computer...I'm sorry.**

**\**

**ANNIE THE ANON; First of all. *glomps* You're alive! Gah, you need to get an account so I can message you. Second, thank you! You're the best! And thank you for taking the time to tell me this! See you later? **

**\**

**Lesbianmagari; Yeah...*sighs* **

**\**

**Guest (Chapter 3); Omg that was actually my personal favorite part of that drabble. You're the best for pointing it out! **

**(Omg. Roy getting odd jobs to get a ring because he's too stubborn to go to Ollie coming to mind...but then he gives up and asks him. *dead*)**

**\**

**Guest (Chapter 16); Aww! Thanks! And you really felt like that? SWEET. THAT MEANS I WROTE IT RIGHT. *dances* (Like the other stalker heroes *ahem*) I'm sorry. That killed me. You're the best Guest!...that rhymed. **

**Also, I have a fic in the making that highlights just what exactly happened to Roy when he was under the capture of Cadmus. I mean seriously, why aren't there any fics of this!?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and I hope I'll be able to get more!<strong>

**However; I am so sorry...I've dragged you in to this wonderful universe of RoyWally and because of my computer, I'm not sure when i'll be able to update again...**

**I'm so sorry to you all...**

**Please...Review?**


End file.
